


Loved her like a Fairytale. Lost her like a Dream

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Written for as-the-saying-goes-bingo on tumblr.Inspired by Dick Jr and the volunteers Cautionary fairytale.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You
Kudos: 12
Collections: As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo





	Loved her like a Fairytale. Lost her like a Dream

“What?” 

The moment he had walked out of the bathroom and saw she was there waiting for him, he got that familiar sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was practically staring a hole straight through him, with those storm clouds forming in her blue eyes. 

“What? What did I do this time?” he asked as he reached into the closest and pulled out one of his many, faded t-shirts. Slipping the shirt over his torso he turned around to face her. “Well? Are you going to tell me or are you just going straight to giving me the silent treatment?”

He knew as soon as he started talking that he had just made things significantly worse. He was taunting her when he should’ve just kissed her. He should’ve caressed her cheek and asked her what was wrong before telling her that everything would be okay.

“I’m done Rob.” 

With a huff, she shook her head, before dropping her gaze completely where she started twirling her engagement ring around her finger. He never knew what was worse. A part of him couldn’t take it when they fought, but the look on her face after she shut him out completely was way worse. He knew silence meant things were broken bad and that they would probably take a long time to repair. Lately that seemed to be the only way she reacted.

“I adore you,” she finally continued, looking up at him. “I don’t just love you, I adore you.” Mouth agape he could tell she was trying to find the right words. “And I need to be done.”

For the next couple minutes he tried to answer her, but everytime he would start all he could do was choke.

“Of course, now you don’t have anything to say,” she said with a sarcastic laugh. “Rob you drive me crazy, and you have since the day we met, but now when you drive me crazy, I hate it. I hate how I feel because I still adore you and the fact that I still look at you and can love you so goddamn much makes everything hurt ten times worse.”

The whole time she was talking, he kept focusing on her eyes. They were wet. The tears were right there threatening to fall, but they never did. Why would he hope for her to hurt? Of course that wasn’t what he wanted but maybe if she did, he would immediately run over and take her in his arms. Maybe if he held her tight enough she would remember how it felt. He would be able to prove he was still there for her. He knew it was all his fault. He was gone a lot and all she wanted was to be held like when they first fell in love. “I stopped being here for her. All she wanted was me,” he said to himself. “She loved just being in my arms. Whether it was falling asleep on the couch during movie night or when I would come up behind her while she was cooking or folding laundry. I wasn’t here and I couldn’t give her what made her happy even though I want to.”

“I can’t hold it against you when you have to travel for work. Hell I do it too. But Rob it’s like you take any excuse you can not to be here. There’s your concerts, and your acting gigs, but then there’s all the nights you go out drinking with your friends and I once again go to bed alone. I mean we used to do whatever it takes to make sure we didn’t spend more than two, maybe three days apart, but now? Tell me Rob how can I believe you actually want to be with me when you are never here?”

She was searching for the answer in his face. Her eyes were pleading for him to say something, anything. The thing was he hated confrontation. He would stare blankly into space, maybe make a snide remark, but just one. He would then storm off and eventually come back and pretend like nothing happened. He knew this was something that only made things worse, especially when it came to her, but anything was better than knowing how disappointed she was with him.

“So? Do you have anything to say?” She asked, the words flying off her tongue with a hiss. “Did you fall out of love with me? I mean the fact that you loved me was one of the only things I was sure of so I do believe you were in love with me at some point.”

She gave him a couple more minutes, but it was no use. He was frozen, even though he was falling apart on the inside. Then she stood up. He watched as she walked over to the dresser, slipped the ring off her finger, and set it down. He was watching the only person he had ever love walk out and he still wasn’t going to say anything.

“It was too good. That is the problem.” Her back was still turned and she was almost out the door, but she stopped, and this should’ve been all he needed to beg her to stay. “You know what Rob I think it’s better that you didn’t say anything. I guess you shouldn’t feel bad for not saying anything when it’s actually pretty perfect that you didn’t. It would’ve made this too hard. I myself have so much more I could say, after all that’s what a breakup is all about right? It was just so good and no matter what happens, I can’t stop loving you with everything I have. That’s why I have to go.”

After that she was gone. There was the sound of her footsteps down the stairs. 

“Y/n!” Rushing out of the bedroom, he hit the staircase in record time. “Y/n please!”

~

“Robbie!”

Eyes flying open he shot up and frantically looked around the room.

“Hey, it’s okay.” A hand on each side of his face, she gently turned him to face her. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

She softly caressed his cheek with her thumbs as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. He brought his hands up, placing them over hers and now he was convinced. It was just a dream. He was just having a really bad dream and he knew why. They had fought that night. Well she said it was just a little disagreement, but even though she had reassured him multiple times that everything was okay, it had obviously shaken him. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, still trying to soothe him. 

“I dreamt that I was losing you,” He said pulling back to look at her. “It was all my fault, I knew it was all my fault and then you left and I let you leave when I know I’m not going to be able to leave without you.”

She studied him for a second then shook her head. “You are never going to lose me Robbie. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

As the dream played on a loop in the back of his head, he realized he knew why it had been his fault. He was always so scared that he was going to hurt her. She was perfect. She loved him so much and was always there for him in the exact way he needed it. She also could’ve had anyone else and still chose him. He would never forgive himself if he made her regret this and no matter what he always felt like the day would come where he wasn’t enough. The reason why he felt like it was his fault was because eventually he would know the only way he couldn’t let her down is not to be there.

“Baby it was just a dream,” she reassured, running her hand back and forth over his cheek. “We’ve got something special, and something like this just doesn’t stop.”

“How do you know? How do you know that I won’t screw this up? I’m not easy and we both know I make things difficult.”

“You’re right, it might not be easy,” she replied with a shrug. “But I believe where there’s a will there's a way. If we want to stay together we will. If we love each other then we will no matter what. Maybe you are worried about screwing up but I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That means I know I will never want to leave you.”

He thought about it for a minute, but he couldn’t help but smile. She really was perfect. She knew exactly what to say and it was always topped off with one of those slow burning kisses. The kind that starts of sweet and slow but leaves you feeling tingly. After that he knew she was right. He needed to stop worrying about not being good enough, because all he needed to be good enough, was to love her.


End file.
